Filis und Kilis Reise
by Tinverina
Summary: Bevor Fili und Kili bei Bilbo auf ihren Onkel und den Rest der Gemeinschaft treffen, müssen sie zuerst aus den Ered Luin ins Auenland gelangen. Bereits auf dieser Reise erleben die beiden Jungen Zwerge das eine oder andere Abenteuer.
1. Der Abschied

Als Kili die Augen aufschlug, musste er erst überlegen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Doch nach einigen Momenten in diesem Stadium zwischen wachen und träumen fiel es ihm wieder ein: Heute würden er und sein Bruder losziehen, um den Erebor zu befreien. Sie würden nach Osten gehen, um sich mit ihrem Onkel, der schon vor drei Monaten aufgebrochen war, und ein paar anderen zusammen zu schließen und dann immer weiter, bis sie die Spitze des Einsamen Berges erreicht hätten. Er sprang auf, kleidete sich an und lief in die Küche, in der seine Mutter und sein älterer Bruder bereits saßen. Fili hatte sein Frühstück schon fast beendet, aber der Teller von Dís war unberührt. Kili holte sich ein Stück Brot sowie Käse und Schinken aus der Vorratskammer und setzte sich zu ihnen. Die nächsten Minuten blieb es Still, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und Fili, der sich seit Monaten so auf die Reise gefreut und mit Inbrunst alles vorbereitet hatte, schaute Wehmütig im Raum umher.

Schließlich war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie dieses Haus noch einmal betreten würden. Wenn sie den Berg erreichten und ihr altes Königreich wieder aufbauen würden, käme ihre Mutter bald mit einem großen Trupp nach und wenn nicht… Nein daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken, schließlich war das ein Tag der Freude, auf den sie lange hingearbeitet hatten! Aber dann sah er in das Gesicht seiner Mutter und die Schuldgefühle kehrten zurück. Darüber, dass sie sie hier allein ließen, darüber, dass sie sich auf diese nahezu unmöglich erscheinende Reise begaben. Aber er wusste, dass er das tun musste, schließlich war er nach Thorin der Thronerbe des siebten Königreiches der Zwerge und er wusste auch, dass seine Mutter das wusste.

Nach einiger Zeit standen sie alle auf, Dís räumte auf, und die beiden Brüder liefen durchs Haus, um letzte Vorkehrungen zu treffen und um einige kleine Sachen zusammen zu suchen, die in der Eile gestern liegen geblieben waren. Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie alle an der Tür. Dís hatte sich dagegen entschieden, ihre Söhne zu den Ställen zu begleiten, sie wusste, dass sie den Abschied schon so kaum ertragen konnte, ohne die voll beladenen Ponys zu sehen, die die beiden immer weiter weg von ihr bringen würden. Zuerst wandte sie sich Kili zu, ihrem Jüngsten. „Pass auf dich auf mein Kleiner! Versuch nicht ganz so waghalsig zu sein und dich dem Drachen direkt ins Maul zu stürzen, ok?" Natürlich wusste sie, dass das lange nicht die erste Gefahr sein würde, auf die sie treffen würden, aber auf diese Weise versuchte sie, ihre Angst zu überspielen. „Oh Gott, ich weiß noch genau wie besorgt ich war, als ihr zwei zum ersten Mal gemeinsam auf die Jagd gegangen seid. Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen und als ihr wiedergekommen seid, musste ich dem Drang wiederstehen, auch den kleinsten Kratzer zu verarzten. Wie trivial mir das jetzt vorkommt!" Sie drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. Staunend betrachtete Kili den schwarz-blauen Stein, der glatt und rund in seiner Hand lag und schaute auf die Runen. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du wieder zu mir zurück kommst!" Dís nahm ihren Sohn feste in den Arm und unterdrückte ein Schluchzten. „Besser noch, du wirst hinterher kommen und endlich die Hallen unserer Väter wieder sehen!" Er lächelte sie traurig an, auch er wusste, dass es nicht unwahrscheinlich war, dass er seine Mutter nie wieder sehen würde. „Aber ja, ich verspreche es dir. Du wirst uns wieersehen." Vorsichtig löste er ihre Arme und schob sie zu seinem Bruder. Sie schaute Fili traurig an. Obwohl er fünf Jahre älter war als Kili, überragte dieser ihn mittlerweile um ein ganzes Stück. „Pass auch du auf dich auf! Es ist deine Pflicht, mit deinem Onkel zu reisen, ich weiß, und ich wusste auch immer, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Ich hätte ihn nur gerne noch etwas länger aufgeschoben. Du weißt, wo ihr euch mit dem Rest trefft?"

„Ja, natürlich." Er musste fast grinsen, wäre er nicht so wehmütig gewesen.

„Ich habe euch lieb, euch beide!" Nun konnte die Zwergenfrau ihre Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten. „Nun lauft los, ich bin sicher der Stallmeister erwartet euch schon." Sie öffnete die Tür und umarmte beide noch einmal. „Macht es gut!" Fili und Kili drehten sich zögernd um und gingen langsam die Straße hinab. Als sie grade um die nächste Ecke biegen wollten, rief Dís noch einmal: „Fili! Pass auf deinen Bruder auf, versprich mir das!" Er drehte sich um und nickte. „Ich werde mein bestes geben!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand um die Ecke.

Dís schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Plötzlich schienen ihre Beine ihr Gewicht nicht mehr tragen zu können und sie rutschte an dem harten Putz nach unten, bis sie auf dem Boden saß. Dort begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen. Wieso mussten die beiden sie schon jetzt verlassen? Es kam ihr doch so vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass sie Kili am Kamin gefüttert hatte, während Fili ihr stolz erzählte, wie er zum ersten mal ein echtes Schwert halten durfte oder das die beiden sich unglaublich darüber gestritten hatten, wer jetzt ihrem kranken Onkel das Essen bringen durfte. Ihre Söhne hatten Thorin schon immer vergöttert, der wie ein Vater für sie gewesen war, nachdem ihr Ehemann von einer Orkjagd nie wieder gekommen war. Da ihr Bruder keine eigenen Nachkommen hatte, wurde Fili als Thronfolger ausgebildet und hatte sowohl von Thorin als auch seinem kleinen Bruder jede mögliche Unterstützung bekommen. Als Thorin ihr dann vor einigen Jahren von seinem Plan berichtete, den Erebor zurück zu erobern, war sie zunächst begeistert gewesen, sie wollte gerne wieder in ihr zuhause zurückkehren und sie ging davon aus, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis dieses Vorhaben umgesetzt werden konnte. Bis ihr Bruder dann vor einem halben Jahr von einer besonders langen Reise zurückgekehrt war und ihr erzählte, dass er eine Truppe Zwerge gefunden hatte, mit der er so bald wie möglich zum Einsamen Berg aufbrechen wollte. Als ihr klar geworden war, dass er ihre Söhne mitnehmen würde, hatte sie versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, aber er war eisern geblieben und hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie ihre Söhne würde ziehen lassen müssen. Sie hatte den beiden nichts davon erzählt, aber sie wusste, dass diese Quest so gut wie unmöglich zu bewältigen war. Smaug war ein ausgewachsener Feuerdrache, der seinen Schatz bis zu seinem Tod beschützen würde, und der war bei Drachen nun einmal nur sehr selten und schwer zu erreichen. Aber mehr als hoffen konnte sie nun nicht mehr.


	2. Erinnerungen

Schweigend liefen die beiden Brüder nebeneinander her. So sehr sie sich auch auf die kommenden Monate freuten, die Gefahr in die sie sich begaben machte ihnen etwas Angst. Als Erben Durins waren sie ihr ganzes Leben auf Kriege, Kämpfe und Abenteuer vorbereitet worden und in ihrem Onkel hatten sie den besten Lehrmeister gehabt, den man sich wünschen konnte. Von klein auf hatten sie Schwertkampf, Jagen, Fährten lesen und Verteidigung gelernt. Oft hatten sie mit Thorin darüber geredet, wie sie eines Tages zum Erebor wandern, den Drachen besiegen und ihr altes Königreich wieder aufbauen würden. Viele Scherze hatten sie darüber gerissen, wie Kili den Drachen mit einem einzigen Pfeil vom Himmel holen würde, wo die Menschen von Dale so kläglich versagt hatten, wie sie mutig mit einem Heer der besten Zwerge Mittelerdes durch das Haupttor in den Berg stürmen und Smaug, bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, überwältigen würde. Als dann vor einem halben Jahr die Nachricht gekommen war, dass es so weit war, dass sie nun bald aufbrechen würden, hatten sie sich erst unglaublich gefreut und dann mit Schrecken festgestellt, dass sie ihre Mutter zurücklassen mussten. Vor allem Kili hatte das schwer getroffen, war er doch nicht viel mehr als ein Junge. Aber dennoch wollte er seinen Bruder nicht alleine ziehen lassen. Verbissen hatte er mit diesem geübt, immer in der Angst man würde ihn zurückhalten, mit zum Erebor zu ziehen. Aber sowohl Thorin als auch Dís hatten gewusst, dass nichts die beiden Brüder trennen konnte, nicht einmal ein feuerspeiender Drache.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie die Ställe. Wie verabredet warteten dort bereits ihre Ponys vollbeladen mit Werkzeugen und Verpflegung und Braden, der Stallmeister, ein älterer, relativ kleiner Mensch. Sie hatten ihr Gepäck bereits in den letzten Tagen hierher gebracht, um heute möglichst früh losreiten zu können. Nun verstauten sie die letzten Dinge in den Satteltaschen und stiegen auf. „Vielen Dank und auf Wiedersehen!" rief Fili dem sonst so fröhlichen Mann zu, der wohl auch ahnte, dass das sehr unwahrscheinlich war. „Passt auf euch auf Jungs!" An Jahren war er zwar jünger als die beiden Zwerge, aber da er in einem Ort mit Menschen und Zwergen aufgewachsen war, kannte er die Unterschiede der beiden Rassen gut genug um zu wissen, dass die zwei in Menschenjahren ca Anfang zwanzig und damit wesentlich jünger als er selbst waren.

Auf ihrem Weg aus dem Ort kamen Fili und Kili noch an einigen Häusern vorbei aus denen gewunken oder Abschiedsgrüße gerufen wurden, die sie höflich erwiderten. Als sie schließlich den Palisadenzaun, der das Dorf von der umliegenden Wildnis abgrenzte, erreichten, trieben sie ihre Tiere zu einem flotten Trab an, da sie vorhatten, den Wald noch vor der Mittagszeit hinter sich zu lassen. Den Weg kannten sie gut, da sie auf ihren Jagden meist zuerst ein wenig in Richtung der Bergausläufer ritten, in dem Wissen, dass dort weniger Menschen unterwegs waren und die Tiere daher nicht ganz so selten. Während sie unter dem vertrauten Blätterdach dahinritten, wich die Trauer des Abschieds langsam einer stillen Wehmut, darüber, dass sie ihre momentane Heimat, einen Ort an dem sie nun seit ihrer Kindheit gelebt hatten, vermutlich nie wieder sehen würden. Natürlich würde ihre Mutter ihnen fehlen, aber sie hatten lange Zeit gehabt sich auf den Abschied vorzubereiten und außerdem rechneten sie damit, dass ihre Reise ein Erfolg sein würde, schließlich hatte ihr Onkel eine fähige Truppe zusammen gesucht. Sie begannen über lange vergangene Tage zu sprechen, ihren Umzug in das kleine Dorf mitten im Nirgendwo, nachdem sie nach einem unglücklichen Zwischenfall aus ihrer alten Stadt vertrieben worden waren. Es hatte sie damals wirklich keine Schuld getroffen, als der Menschenjunge, der Fili seit einer ganzen Zeit böse behandelt hatte, zur gleichen Zeit wie die Brüder auf einem Jagdausflug gewesen war und dabei durch eigene Dummheit von einem wilden Eber angefallen worden war. Aber seine Familie, die unglücklicherweise mit dem Bürgermeister verwandt gewesen war, hatte darauf bestanden, dass es allein die Schuld der Zwerge gewesen war, dass ihr Sohn starb und so hatten Dís und Thorin ihr Zeug nehmen und gehen müssen, froh darüber, dass es keine schlimmere Strafe für Fili und Kili gegeben hatte. Als sie dann das kleine Dorf erreichten, hatten sie festgestellt, dass hier bereits einige Zwerge lebten, teilweise sogar entfernte Verwandte einer Zwergenfamilie, die im Erebor gelebt hatte. Besonders Dís und Thorin hatten sich hier sehr wohl gefühlt, konnten sie doch nach langer Zeit mal wieder mit Angehörigen ihrer eigenen Rasse sprechen. Auch die Jungen waren freundlich aufgenommen worden. Zunächst hatten sie privat unterrichtet werden sollen, aber als sie bemerkten, dass auch andere Zwerge die Dorfschule besuchten, hatten sie dort auch unbedingt hingehen wollen. Durch die großen Entwicklungsunterschiede zwischen Zwergen und Menschen befand sich Kili auch nur eine Stufe unter seinem Bruder, womit er diesen gerne aufzog. Sie hatten einige lustige Jahre dort verbracht, bevor Thorin beschloss sie in die Lehre zu nehmen und zu Waffenschmieden und fähigen Kriegern auszubilden. Fili machte sich gut als Handwerker, lernte schnell und brachte bald echte Kunstwerke hervor. Kilis Talent dagegen lag eher im kämpferischen Bereich. Er war sehr flink, konnte gut beobachten und trotz seiner Ungeduld und Waghalsigkeit war er ein guter Kämpfer. Außerdem beherrschte er nach kurzer Zeit den Bogen, eine für Zwerge eher unübliche Waffe, nahezu perfekt. Aus diesem Grund beschloss er, als er alt genug war, sein Geld mit der Jagd zu verdienen. Das hatte viele Vorteile: Zum einen war die Familie immer mit genug Fleisch versorgt, das für das Volk der Bergarbeit ein unersetzliches Grundnahrungsmittel ist, und sie konnten daran gut verdienen, da es immer einen großen Bedarf an tierischen Produkten gab. Wenn er auf seinen Jagdausflügen von Fili begleitet wurde, hatten sie meist viel Spaß und erlebten auch mal etwas Aufregendes.

Kili musste grinsen. „Fili, siehst du die Felsen dort hinten?"

„Ja, was ist damit?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Jagdwochenende hier in der Gegend?"

„Tut mir Leid, aber mein Orientierungssinn hängt deinem ein wenig hinterher. Das muss ich von Onkel haben." Fili lachte und ließ sein Pony zu dem seines Bruders aufschließen. „Aber wenn du mir noch ein paar weitere Hinweise gibst, fällt mir vielleicht doch ein was du meinst"

„Du erinnerst dich sicher noch. Es war letzten Sommer und du hattest grade deinen Auftrag dieses einen Menschen fertiggestellt, der gefühlte 100 Schwerter bestellt hatte und wolltest mal von deinem Amboss weg. Ich war bereits längere Zeit nicht mehr hier in der Gegend gewesen und war froh, dass du mich begleiten wolltest, da es einige Berichte über Orkangriffe gegeben hatte. Dort kurz hinter den Felsen sind wir dann vom Weg abgebogen und haben uns ins Unterholz geschlagen."

„Ah ich glaube da war was" Fili runzelte die Stirn, während er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern. Sie waren einfach auf zu vielen Jagden gewesen. „Erzähl weiter."

„Wir waren an dem Tag recht erfolgreich, ich glaube wir hatten zwei Fasanen und ein Reh geschossen und wollten uns grade einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht suchen als wir sie gehört haben. Zum weglaufen war es zu spät, Orks haben für so etwas einfach zu gute Nasen, aber du bist auf die glorreiche Idee zu kommen, wir könnten unsere Beute ja verstecken und zu einer Lichtung ein Stück entfernt laufen, weil man dort besser kämpfen konnte. Da nichts Besseres da war, haben wir das Wild also unter einem Laubhaufen versteckt."

„Oh Gott ich glaube, ich erinnere mich! Hör auf, das war zu peinlich!" Der blonde Zwerg wurde rot bis zu den Ohren.

„Nein jetzt ist es zu spät", meinte Kili fröhlich, er liebte es, sich über vergangene Taten seines Bruders lustig zu machen, er nahm sich das immer so zu Herzen. „Also, wir waren dann also auf dieser Lichtung, standen Rücken an Rücken und die Orks kamen. Es war wirklich ein dummes Pack, sie sind ja nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, uns einzukreisen. Da standen wir also, zwei Zwerge gegen etwa zehn Orks."

„Ja und du hast angefangen zu lachen und meintest, dass das ja schon nicht schlimm werden würde. Auf Kuzdûl. Die armen Viecher waren ziemlich verwirrt!"

„Stimmt!" Auch Kili lachte. „Aber die konnten ganz schön drauf hauen. Wir haben zwar bereits nach kurzer Zeit fast alle erledigt gehabt, aber zwei drei von denen waren echt gut und haben uns zurück in den Wald gedrängt. Und da bist du dann…"

„ Jaja ich weiß! Du musst mir das nicht unter die Nase reiben!"

„Doch! Du bist über dein fabelhaft verstecktes Reh gestolpert und voll hingeflogen. Du hattest Glück das dein Gegner das in diesem Moment nicht ausgenutzt hat!"

„Dazu hatte er wohl kaum Zeit. Du hast ihm ja sofort dein Schwert in den Rücken gejagt!" Fili stieß nach seinem Bruder, lehnte sich dabei aber zu weit aus dem Sattel. Nur mit einem schnellen Griff nach dem Sattelbaum konnte er noch verhindern, sein Pferd auf eher unbequeme Art zu verlassen. Kili brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und zügelte sein Reittier. „Lass uns hier Mittagspause machen, du kannst dich ja kaum noch im Sattel halten!" grinste er.


	3. Der erste Abend

**Anmerkung:**

Sorry das Kapitel ist ein wenig länger geworden :) aber viel Spaß beim lesen ;)

Nach einer kurzen Mittagspause machen die beiden Zwerge sich wieder auf den Weg, bis zu ihrem Tagesziel müssen sie noch mindestens fünf Stunden reiten. Sie wollten ein kleines Dorf am Nebenarm des Lhûn erreichen, in dem Fili schon den einen oder anderen Schmiedeauftrag hatte. Das Gasthaus wurde von einem etwas mürrischen Menschen betrieben, der Zwerge nicht sonderlich gern hatte, aber wenn sie die Nacht nicht unter freiem Himmel verbringen wollten –und dazu würden sie in nächster Zeit wohl noch genug Gelegenheiten haben- mussten sie sich damit abfinden. Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, trieben sie ihre Ponys daher zu einem kurzen Galopp an. Das Land war verhältnismäßig flach, es erhob sich nur hier und dort mal ein kleiner Hügel und bestand hauptsächlich aus Wiesen und Feldern von kleinen Baumgrüppchen unterbrochen. Der Weg dem sie folgten war gut zu erkennen und führte stetig nach Südosten. Zu ihrer rechten konnten sie weit entfernt einen kleinen Fluss sehen, der sich aus den Bergen hinaus schlängelte, um sich irgendwo weit am Horizont mit dem großen Fluss Lhûn zu vereinen. Es war ein friedlicher warmer Tag und man konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass hier vor einigen Jahrhunderten erbitterte Kriege geführt worden waren. Wenn man nur tief genug graben würde, könnte man sicher die Rüstungen und Skelette längst verstorbener Krieger finden. Fili schauerte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Kili, wir müssen die Ponys schonen. Sie müssen uns heute noch ein ganzes Stück tragen!" rief er seinem Bruder zu, der voraus geritten war, und parierte zum Trab durch. Auch dieser verlangsamte sein Tempo um auf seinen Bruder zu warten. „Wann warst du das letzte Mal in Flusswald?" Weißt du überhaupt ob das Wirtshaus noch steht? Ich habe gehört, dass es in der Gegend einige Orküberfälle gegeben haben soll, besonders kleinere Ortschaften waren betroffen!"

„Vor etwa zwei Jahren. Ja darüber wurde viel geredet in letzter Zeit, wir können wohl nur hoffen und schauen, dass wir möglichst früh dort ankommen, sonst lassen sie uns womöglich nicht mehr durchs Tor." Fili warf einen besorgten Blick zum Himmel. Seit ihrem Aufbruch von zuhause waren wohl sechs Stunden vergangen und sie waren noch nicht so weit wie er es erwartet hatte. Scheinbar hatte er sich von der Strecke her ein wenig verschätzt, alleine reiste man wohl doch schneller.

Sie hielten ihre Tiere in einem flotten Trab und mit der Zeit rückte der Fluss langsam näher, während sich die Geschwister über dies und das unterhielten. Dass sie erst vor wenigen Stunden ihre Mutter zurückgelassen hatten, schienen sie verdrängt, wenn auch nicht vergessen zu haben. Dann und wann huschte ein trauriger Gesichtsausdruck über eins der Gesichter, der aber schnell wieder verschwand. Kili, der weitaus bessere Augen hatte als sein Bruder, rief nach zwei weiteren Stunden: „Dort hinten, hinter dem Hügel steigt Rauch auf, ich wette, das ist Flusswald und man sieht den Rauch der Schornsteine!"

„Oder den Qualm von brennenden Ruinen", antwortete Fili düster. Die Straße war ungewöhnlich verlassen gewesen und alle Spuren darauf waren mindestens zwei, drei Tage alt. So langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen.

Diese stellten sich allerdings als unbegründet heraus, als sie das Dorf kurze Zeit später erreichten. Offensichtlich war es von den Orkangriffen verschont geblieben. Als sie durch das Tor ritten, nickte ihnen der Wächter freundlich, wenn auch ein wenig misstrauisch zu. Das war aber nichts ungewöhnliches, Fili hatte schon vorher gewusst, dass die Bewohner dieses Ortes nicht sehr viel von Zwergen hielten. Sie akzeptierten sie zwar als Handelspartner und Kaufleute, aber Fili und Kili sahen weder nach dem einen, noch nach dem anderen aus. Sie waren mit Schwertern gegürtet und trugen -zumindest zum Teil- ihre Rüstung, da würden vermutlich sogar die friedlichsten Menschen skeptisch werden. Aus diesem Grund beeilten sie sich, das Gasthaus zu erreichen. Dort stiegen sie ab und Fili drückte seinem jüngeren Bruder seine Zügel in die Hand. „Ich werde reingehen und nach einer Unterkunft für uns und die Ponys fragen. Du bleibst hier draußen und wartest auf mich!"

„Jaja." Kili schaute sich bereits neugierig um. Er liebte es, neue Orte kennen zu lernen und wollte meist sofort alles über sie herausfinden. Sicher hätte er bevor es dunkel wurde noch kurz Zeit, herum zu stromern. Er bemerkte kaum wie der blonde Zwerg ihn verließ und den Schankraum betrat.

Als Filis Augen sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, blickte er sich um und seufzte. Dieses Haus war eindeutig nicht für Zwerge gebaut. Alles war für ihn unnatürlich groß und als er an die Theke herantrat, konnte er nur knapp über die Kante schauen. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, alles von unten zu sehen. Natürlich war er oft in dieser Situation, aber in der Regel verkehrte er in Gegenden, wo Besuche von Zwergen nicht unüblich waren, sodass es auch immer Theken, Tische und Stühle in passenden Größen gab. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen (allein das war schon peinlich genug) und spähte über den Tresen. „Hallo? Entschuldigung, ich wollte nach einer Unterbringung für die Nacht fragen."

Ein großer breitschultriger Mann, der seinen jungen Gast um drei Köpfe überragte, trat auf ihn zu. „Ah ein Zwerg", brummte er. „Solche wie dich hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr hier. Was brauchst du denn?"

Fili unterdrückte seinen Ärger. Nur weil er vielleicht die Größe eines großen Kindes hatte, war er noch lange nicht respektlos zu behandeln. Aber er hielt sich zurück. „Ich bräuchte ein Zimmer für mich und meinen Bruder, sowie Stellplätze für zwei Ponys mit Gepäck."

„Wir sind momentan ziemlich voll, aber ich denke wir haben unter dem Dach noch eine Kammer für euch. Und eure Ponys mit der Ladung bringen wir auch noch unter. Führt eure Ponys in den Hof und übergebt sie dem Stallknecht. Ich führe euch dann in euer Zimmer. Ach, und nehmt alle Wertsachen mit hoch. In letzter Zeit haben sich hier wohl einige Langfinger breit gemacht."

„Vielen Dank." Fili deutete nickte freundlich mit dem Kopf und ging wieder nach draußen. „Der Wirt hat gewechselt" stellte er fest als er wieder bei Kili war. „Er scheint netter zu sein als der Alte, aber ich denke wir werden vorsichtig sein müssen."

Die beiden liefen durch den Torbogen in den Innenhof und schauten sich um. Ein Junge kam ihnen entgegen und machte große Augen, als er sah, dass seine nächsten Kunden Zwerge waren. Schüchtern verbeugte er sich und murmelte: „Timor, zu euren Diensten." Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, fragte er unsicher: „So sagt man das doch bei den Zwergen, oder?" Die Brüder grinsten. „Ja so sagt man das bei uns" Sie neigten ebenfalls die Köpfe. „Fili" „Und Kili" „Zu deinen und deiner Familie Diensten."

Sie übergaben Timor die Ponys, nahmen den wertvolleren Teil ihres Gepäcks an sich und gingen zurück in die Wirtsstube. Der Wirt kam ihnen entgegen und führte sie einen Gang entlang und eine Treppe hinauf. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt und ich denke ihr habt das ebenfalls versäumt. Mein Name ist Björn Großwald und ich leite diese Taverne nun seit etwa eineinhalb Jahren."

„Unsere Namen sind Fili und Kili", stellte der jüngere der beiden sie vor und deutete dabei erst auf seinen Bruder und dann auf sich selbst.

Der Wirt trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir haben hier nur sehr selten Zwerge zu Gast, vor einigen Monaten hatten wir einen sehr unangenehmen Zwischenfall mit einigen eures Volkes, den ich nicht weiter ausführen will. Sie hinterließen wohl einen sehr schlechten Eindruck bei einigen der Bewohner von Flusswald und man hört immer noch hier und da Gemurre über das kurze Volk. Solltet ihr euch heute Abend also im Schankraum aufhalten, wundert euch nicht über feindselige Blicke und versucht, nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf euch zu ziehen." Er öffnete eine Tür. „Aber ich will euch nicht beunruhigen oder so. Ich mag Zwerge. Ich mag vielleicht nicht so aussehen, aber laut meinem Großvater soll sich vor Generationen einmal Zwergenblut in unsere Linie gemischt haben. Aber jetzt lasse ich euch allein, hier ist euer Zimmer." Er wies in den kleinen aber sauberen Raum, drehte sich um und ging.

Ein wenig verwirrt blieben die Brüder zurück, entschlossen sich dann aber, einfach das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen und betraten die kleine Kammer. Sie war mit zwei schmalen Betten in Menschengröße und einer Kommode ausgestattet. Außerdem war es für eine Dorfwirtschaft ungewöhnlich ordentlich und rein. Als sie ihr Gepäck abgeladen und sich kurz hingesetzt hatten, stellten sie fest, dass es draußen bereits dunkel wurde. Da sie am nächsten Morgen bereits früh aufbrechen wollten, beschlossen sie, runter in den Schankraum zu gehen und zu Abend zu essen. Als sie dort ankamen, hatte sich der große gemütliche Raum bereits mit einigen anderen Gästen und einigen Anwohnern gefüllt. Sie suchten sich einen kleinen Tisch in einer schmalen Nische und setzten sich. Ein junges Mädchen kam, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen und brachte dabei gleich zwei Bier mit. Die Zwerge bestellten Brot mit Schinken, nahmen ihre Pfeifen aus den Taschen und fingen an zu rauchen. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über dies und das, allerdings unverfängliche Themen, da sie merkten wie sie aus unterschiedlichen Ecken misstrauisch beäugt und sicher auch belauscht wurden. Das Essen kam und sie verstummten, ganz auf dieses konzentriert und jeder in seinen Gedanken. Nach dem Bericht des Wirts, hatte Kili beschlossen, seine geplante Entdeckungstour durch das Dorf zu streichen und den Abend stattdessen mit seinem Bruder hier zu verbringen. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, bestellten sie ein weiteres Bier und da das anfängliche Interesse der anderen wohl abgeklungen war, beschlossen sie, ihre weitere Reiseroute zu planen. Fili zog eine Karte aus seinem Mantel und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus. „Wir sind jetzt hier", sagte er und deutete auf eine Stelle am Nebenarm des Lhûn. „Wir sollten morgen die Brücke östlich des Dorfes nutzen, dann den Lhûn hier an der südlichen Furt überqueren. So müssen wir zwar noch über einen Fluss mehr, nämlich hier noch über den, der aus den Abendrotbergen kommt, aber wir sparen uns mindestens fünf, sechs Wegstunden." Er deutete auf die Ausläufer dieser Berge. „Dort können wir sicher einen geeigneten Rastplatz finden und dann übermorgen den restlichen Weg bis Hobbingen, wo auch immer das genau ist, reiten. Das wird dann allerdings vermutlich ein sehr langer Tag, da wir nicht genau wissen, wo dieser Ort der Halblinge liegt. Ich bin ja gespannt auf dieses Völkchen, du nicht auch?"

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Bevor Gandalf sie unserem Onkel gegenüber erwähnte, hatte ich noch nie etwas von ihnen gehört. Wobei, Mutter hat uns doch einmal von einem Völkchen, kleiner als wir Zwerge, erzählt als wir klein waren, erinnerst du dich? Damals hielt ich sie allerdings für Sagengestalten. Und der Weg ist gut, denke ich. Wir müssen nur morgen Abend auf einen sicheren Lagerplatz achten. Furten sind beliebte Überfallgebiete, vielleicht finden wir ja eine kleine Siedlung oder so. Du, ich bin gleich wieder da, ich hole nur oben kurz etwas", antwortete Kili. Er stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Sobald sein Bruder den Raum verließ, hatte Fili ein ungutes Gefühl. Er setzte sich so, dass er die Schenke komplett im Blick hatte und merkte bald, dass sich einige finstere Gestalten langsam seinem Tisch näherten. Ungefragt ließen sie sich neben ihn auf die Bank gleiten. „Na, wo ist dein großer Kumpane hin?" fragte einer von ihnen mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Ein paar unserer Pferde stehlen oder ein, zwei Häuser ausräumen? Das welche wie ihr es überhaupt noch wagen, sich hier blicken zu lassen!" Fili war zunächst verwirrt, dann wurde ihm klar: Die Kerle kannten Kili nicht, sie wussten nicht, dass er sein kleiner Bruder war und da er ihn mittlerweile um ein gutes Stück überragte…

Er antwortete mit einer wesentlich sichereren Stimme als er sich fühlte: „ Was sollten wir denn mit euren Pferden anfangen? Die sind ein wenig groß für uns, oder? Wir sind einfache Handelsleute auf der Durchreise, also lasst uns in Ruhe!"

„Ahh wir haben euch hier ankommen sehen. In Rüstung und bewaffnet bis an die Zähne, so reisen doch keine Kaufleute."

„Wir haben von den Orkangriffen in letzter Zeit gehört und da wir nur zu zweit reisen, haben wir beschlossen, uns ein wenig aufzurüsten." Fili schielte unauffällig nach der Tür. Wo blieb sein Bruder?

Der Mensch bemerkte seinen Blick und lachte. „ Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Freund so schnell wieder kommt. Wir haben beschlossen, dass es einfacher wird, getrennt mit euch fertig zu werden. Ihr seht nicht so aus, als wärt ihr leicht zu überwältigen.

Als Kili die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufstieg, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, er entschied sich aber dagegen sich umzudrehen. Sollte sein Verfolger merken, dass er entdeckt worden war, würde er direkt zum Angriff übergehen und hier auf der Treppe war zu wenig Platz für einen Kampf. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er schien paranoid geworden zu sein. Weshalb sollte ihn hier jemand überfallen wollen? Trotzdem tastete er unauffällig nach dem Dolch, der immer in den Falten seines Mantels steckte. Er war zwar nicht bis an die Zähne bewaffnet wie sein Bruder, er kam besser mit Pfeil und Bogen zurecht, aber er hatte gelernt, dass es besser war, sich jederzeit verteidigen zu können. Am oberen Ende der Treppe blickte er in das Fenster, das wegen der Dunkelheit draußen wie ein Spiegel fungierte. Er verspannte sich. Hinter ihm kam eine Gruppe von drei Männern die Stufen hinaufgeschlichen. Sein Griff um den Dolch verstärkte sich. Er trat auf seine Tür zu doch als er sie öffnete, trat er nicht ein, sondern machte einen Schritt zu Seite. In dem Moment, als der vorderste der Männer auf ihn zu stürzte, griff er ihn am Arm, drehte ihm diesen auf den Rücken und hielt ihm die Klinge an die Kehle. Sofort blieben die anderen beiden wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was wollt ihr von mir?" fragte er drohend.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich wir hätten euch nicht erkannt? Nur weil ihr eure Bärte gekürzt habt, seht ihr noch lange nicht anders aus!" fauchte einer der anderen. Kili musste fast ein Grinsen unterdrücken, aber das hätten die Angreifer nur als Provokation gesehen. Ein Zwerg würde nie seinen Bart abschneiden (außer seinem Onkel, aber der hatte halt manchmal merkwürdige Stimmungen), aber diese Leute schienen zu glauben, dass er und sein Bruder zu der unliebsamen Zwergengruppe von vor wenigen Wochen gehörten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von euch mich oder meinen Bruder erkennen könnte, ich war noch nie in diesem Dorf und mein Bruder zum letzten Mal vor zwei Jahren. Hier muss eine Verwechslung vorliegen. Ich habe schon gehört, dass es hier vor kurzem ein schwieriges Zusammentreffen gab, aber wir haben damit nicht das Geringste zu tun. Lasst mich also gehen", sagte er mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. Er spürte, wie seine Geisel sich vorsichtig gegen seinen Griff auflehnte, aber erfolglos. Sein Gegenüber warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Lass Bram los und wir geben dir eine Gelegenheit dich zu erklären!"

„Ihr denkt ihr wärt noch in der Position mir zu drohen? Interessant!" So langsam wurde Kili wütend. Er war ein sehr friedlicher Zwerg, aber wenn ihm Unrecht getan wurde, konnte er das nicht leiden. In diesem Moment hörte er im Erdgeschoss lautes Getöse. Fili! Er riss den Arm in seiner Hand weiter nach oben, bis der Mann schrie, ließ los und haute ihm den Griff seines Dolches gegen die Schläfe, sodass dieser ohnmächtig zu Boden ging. Dann richtete er die Klinge auf die beiden Verbliebenen. „Lasst. Mich. Durch." Doch beim Anblick ihres Kumpanen schlaff auf dem Boden wurden die zwei rasend vor Wut. Sie stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf den Zwerg, der ihnen natürlich körperlich unterlegen war. Aber nicht vom Geschick. Kili war von seinem Onkel auf die unterschiedlichsten Situationen vorbereitet worden und Kneipenschlägereien waren natürlich dabei gewesen. Er machte einen erneuten Schritt zur Seite, sodass sie an ihm vorbei, durch die geöffnete Zimmertür stüzten. Als der erste sich wieder aufrichtete und umdrehte bekam er die Tür mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen und lag wieder unten. Der zweite sprang auf den jungen Zwerg zu und ergriff ihn mit beiden Armen. Kili, der darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen war, zögerte erst kurz, zog ihn dann zu sich heran und rammte ihm das Knie in den Bauch. Als sein Gegner sich stöhnend zusammen krümmte, versetzte er ihm mit der Faust einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe, sodass dieser in sich zusammensank. In dieser Zeit hatte sich aber Nummer drei wieder einigermaßen erholt und sprintete zu Kili. Dieser machte aber nur einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass er in hohem Bogen die Treppe hinunter flog, an deren Fuß er besinnungslos liegen blieb. Dann lief er selbst die Stufen hinab zurück in den Schankraum. Dort bot sich ihm ein reines Chaos. Leute, vor allem Frauen und Jüngere, die nichts von dem Angriff auf die Zwerge gewusst hatten, drängten sich in eine Ecke. Dort wo die Brüder zuvor gesessen hatten, stand Fili nun auf dem Tisch, um bessere Übersicht und größere Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben. An der Wand neben ihm stand zitternd ein Mann, das Hemd an beiden Schultern mit zwei Messern an die Wand genagelt. Als er Kili in der Tür stehen sah, zeigte er auf ihn und Fili rief grimmig: „Da bist du ja endlich, ich dachte schon sie hätten dich erwischt!" „Mich doch nicht." Kili lachte, sein Bruder schien die Lage völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben. Trotzdem lief er zu ihm, die überraschten Angreifer konnten ihn nicht daran hindern, zu ihm auf den Tisch zu springen. Dort standen die beiden nun und die aufgebrachten Männer wollten sdiese Schmach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und stürzten sich auf sie. Aber zu zweit hatten die Brüder leichtes Spiel. Durch ihre Jahrelange Erfahrung als Partner deckten und schützten sie sich perfekt. Dabei achteten sie gewissenhaft darauf, keinen ernsthaft zu verletzen, sie wollten nicht noch des Todschlags beschuldigt werden. Trotzdem erhielt der eine oder andere Unvorsichtige einen Schnitt oder Striemen. So sprangen sie eine Zeit umeinander herum, verteilten Tritte und Schläge und trieben ihre Angreifer zurück. Aber bereits nach wenigen Minuten zogen diese sich zurück. In diesem Moment hörte man eine laute Stimme: „Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr hier macht?" Wutentbrannt stand Björn Großwald in der Eingangstür. „Da bin ich eine halbe Stunde beim Händler um die Ecke und wenn ich wiederkomme, schlagen sich meine Gäste?" Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Wirt. Fili und Kili stiegen vom Tisch, steckten ihre Waffen weg und stellten ein paar Stühle wieder hin. Als sie auf den großen Mann zugingen, wichen die Leute vor ihnen zurück.

Fili ergriff das Wort."Es tut uns außerordentlich Leid, was hier geschehen ist, aber wir tragen in keinem Maße Schuld daran. Einige ihrer Stammgäste sind handgreiflich uns gegenüber geworden, sie hielten uns wohl für Plünderer, wie die, die hier bereits vor einigen Wochen vorbeigekommen sind. Wir sind nicht nachtragend, und verlangen keine Entschädigung, abgesehen davon, dass Zwerge, die hier in Zukunft durchkommen, freundlicher behandelt werden."

„Du wirst diesen Bastarden ja wohl nicht glauben, Björn!" Einer der Männer hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und trat nun dazu. „Dieser Zwerg", sagte er und deutete auf Fili, „hat versucht in Zimmer einzubrechen, während der andere hier unten saß und uns mit beleidgenden Worten ablenkte! Führt sie vors Volksgericht, dass wir gemeinsam entscheiden, was mit diesen Verbrechern geschehen soll!"

„Ich war oben in dem Zimmer von mir und meinem Bruder und Fili war hier unten, aber fahrt fort", meinte Kili amüsiert. Der andere blitzte ihn wütend an.

„Nein, Irvin, es wird kein Volksgericht oder etwas dergleichen geben. Ich glaube diesen Herren. Hätten sie euch etwas Böses gewollt, hätten sie offensichtlich jeden einzelnen von euch umbringen können. Geht nun, ihr alle. Nehmt die Bewusstlosen mit und versorgt sie. Ihr habt die nächsten Wochen Hausverbot hier und ich will nie, wirklich nie wieder erleben, dass ihr Gäste unseres Dorfes auf diese Weise behandelt!" Björn wandte sich an die Brüder. „Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, ich hätte mit etwas dergleichen rechnen müssen. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass die Leute noch so wütend sind. Es ist vermutlich das Beste, wenn ihr auch schlafen geht und den Ort morgen so früh wie möglich verlasst." „Wir helfen euch noch kurz, den Schankraum wieder herzurichten. Das ist allein wohl sehr schwierig." Kili wollte dem Wirt für seine Unterstützung danken. So stellten sie Tische und Stühle wieder an ihre ursprünglichen Plätze und begaben sich danach in ihre Kammer. Dort holten sie die Ereignisse des Tages dann doch ein und sie fielen schnell in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.


	4. An der Furt

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die beiden Brüder bereits früh. Da sie keinen erneuten Zwischenfall wie am vorigen Abend wollten, suchten sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und brachten sie in den Stall. Dort sagten sie Timor Bescheid, dass sie in einer halben Stunde abreisen würden und er doch bitte ihre Ponys fertig machen solle.

Sie betraten den Schankraum und blickten sich um. Man entdeckte keine Spuren mehr vom Kampf. „Ich nehme an ihr wollt abreisen?" Björn tauchte hinter dem Tresen auf. „Ja, wir dachten, es sei besser, weitere Konfrontationen zu vermeiden", erwiderte Fili und holte seinen Geldbeutel hervor. „ Wie viel schulden wir ihnen?" „Nichts, ich muss mich noch für gestern Abend entschuldigen. Habt eine gute Weiterreise. Auf Wiedersehen!" Er wischte mit einem Tuch über ein paar Flecken, bis sie verschwanden. „Vielen Dank!" sagte Fili erfreut. Wenn er ehrlich war, kam ihm das ganz gelegen, die Brüder hatten lange nicht so viel Geld dabei, wie sie es sich wünschten. Sie verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls und gingen wieder nach draußen. Dort wartete der Bursche bereits mit den Ponys auf sie. „Auf Wiedersehen Timor! Machs gut!" Kili mochte den Jungen. Vielleicht würden sie ihn ja eines Tages wieder sehen. Sie stiegen auf und ritten durch den Torbogen auf die Hauptstraße. Ihnen fielen einige unfreundliche Blicke auf, die ihnen aus Fenstern oder Hauseingängen zugeworfen wurden. In nächster Zeit sollte sich wohl besser kein Zwerg hier blicken lassen.

Als sie Flusswald verließen, atmeten die zwei Zwerge hörbar auf. „Das war ja eine angenehme erste Nacht", scherzte Kili. „Ich will ja nicht wissen, wie diese Leute mit Besuchern umgehen, die wirklich unangenehm sind. Menschen sind sowieso merkwürdig, findest du nicht auch?" Fili brauchte ein bisschen, bis er antwortete. „Ja, manchmal schon. Aber ich denke, ihr Misstrauen ist irgendwo auch berechtigt, oder? Ich meine, wir würden auch keinen Elben, Menschen oder so freundlich begrüßen, wenn wir kurz zuvor schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht haben." „Elben sowieso nicht!" warf Kili ein. „Das sind eingebildete Idioten, die denken, sie wären die tollsten schlauesten und hübschesten in ganz Mittelerde. Sie halten sich halt für eine Art Aufpasser und Herrscher, ohne uns nach unserer Meinung zu fragen!" „Langsam, Brüderchen, du lässt dich von Onkels Geschichten beeinflussen!" lachte Fili, der von dem Aufbrausen belustigt war. „Die Elben, die wir mal als Händler bei uns im Dorf haben, fand ich gar nicht besonders schlimm. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind ja nur die Waldelben nahe dem Erebor so. Außerdem solltest du bei sowas besser die Klappe halten, du siehst ja halb aus wie einer von denen, so groß und bartlos wie du bist" Er trieb sein Reittier schnell etwas schneller an, um der schlagenden Hand seines Bruders auszuweichen und lachte. „Du bist nicht lustig!" fauchte Kili. „Ist ja gut, tut mir leid", nahm Fili seine Worte zurück. Er wusste ja, dass es Kili auch in der Schule immer schon gewurmt hatte, wenn er als Mensch oder sogar Elb bezeichnet wurde. Einmal hatte er einen Jungen, die ihn um zwei Köpfe überragte, windelweich geprügelt, weil dieser diese Beleidigung –wie er es auffasste- nicht zurücknehmen wollte.

Die nächste halbe Stunde schwieg der dunkelhaarige Zwerg. Er hatte Fili den Kommentar wirklich übel genommen. Natürlich wusste er, dass er ungewöhnlich groß war und sein knapper Bartwuchs und die Bogenschießkünste verminderten die Verwechslungsgefahr nicht grade. Als kleiner Zwergling hatte er immer versucht mehr wie sein Onkel zu sein. Er wollte unbedingt mit dem Schwert kämpfen, sich die Haare und den Bart flechten und Schmied werden. Aber seine Geschicklichkeit am Amboss hielt sich in Maßen und der Bogen lag einfach besser in der Hand als der Stahl. Und als sei das nicht genug, ließ auch sein Bartwuchs zu wünschen übrig. In der Schule hatte er irgendwann den Spitznamen Elblein oder Spitzohr und er hatte einige Prügeleien angefangen, weil Mitschüler ihn damit aufzogen. Mittlerweile war er stolz auf seine Kampfkünste und auch seine Größe war schon öfter von Vorteil gewesen, aber die Namen konnte er noch immer auf den Tod nicht ausstehen!

Die Brüder waren nun schon längere Zeit auf der Ostseite des Lhûn entlanggeritten und stellten fest, dass sie so langsam nach Osten abbiegen müssten, um die gewünschte Furt zu erreichen. „Die Abzweigung hätte schon längst kommen müssen" meinte Fili verwirrt. Er hatte das Gefühl sie seien schon ewig geritten. Kili sah zur Sonne auf, die heute leider meistens von Wolken bedeckt war. „Nein, das passt. Wir sind jetzt seit etwa einer Stunde unterwegs. Björn meinte, sie kommt nach etwa einer Wegstunde zu Pferd. So fleißig unsere Ponys auch sind, sie machen doch kleinere Schritte." Fili ritt nun wieder direkt neben seinem Bruder. „Kili, es tut mir Leid was ich gesagt habe. Es war als Scherz gemeint, aber ich weiß ja, wie sehr du das hasst. Ich verspreche dir, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen!" „Schon ok. Vergessen wir es." Kili war nun wieder milder gestimmt. „Komm, der Boden ist fest und grasig, lass uns einen kleinen Galopp einlegen, dann sollten wir die Abzweigung in bald erreichen!" Er trieb sein Pony in den Galopp und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne. Er liebte es wie ihm der Wind in Gesicht jagte. Neben sich sah er Fili, der das Tempo ebenfalls zu genießen schien. Er war froh, einen so tollen Bruder zu haben.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten erreichten sie den Weg, der sie vom Fluss weiter in Richtung der Abendrotberge führte. Sie parierten in den Schritt und ließen die Zügel länger. Am Horizont konnte man bereits leichte Schemen ausmachen. So ritten sie bis die Sonne tief am Himmel stand und legten nur gegen Mittag eine kurze Rast ein.

„Schau dort ist die Furt!" Kili war erleichtert sie endlich erreicht zu haben. „Wir sollten sie überqueren und uns dann schnell einen Platz für die Nacht suchen, es wird jetzt sicher schnell dunkel." Die durchquerten die flache Stelle, die kaum mehr als ein Bächlein war, da es in den letzten Wochen kaum geregnet hatte. Zu ihrer linken entdeckten die beiden Zwerge ein kleines Wäldchen, dass sich hervorragend zum nächtigen zu eignen schien. „oder für Orküberfälle", grummelte Fili kaum hörbar, aber er wollte seinen Bruder nicht beunruhigen. Diesem war aber genau das gleiche durch den Kopf gegangen. Auf jeden Fall würden sie eine Wache aufstellen müssen! Das Wäldchen war licht und besaß kaum Unterholz, sodass sie sich auch dagegen entschlossen, ein Feuer anzuzünden. Also würde es diesen Abend nur altbackenes Brot und Trockenfleisch geben. Sie pflockten die Ponys an und nach ihrem kargen Mahl rollten sie sich im Schutz einiger Felsbrocken in ihre Mäntel und Decken. Fili würde die erste Wache übernehmen, auch wenn sie nichts Verdächtiges hatten feststellen können. Ihre Waffen lagen griffbereit in der Nähe. Kili schlief schnell ein und bald war außer seinem ruhigen Atem und dem Malmen der Ponys nichts weiter zu hören. Etwas später, es musste wohl so gegen Mitternacht sein, schreckte Fili auf. Es war gespenstig ruhig. _Zu_ ruhig! „Kili!", flüsterte er. „Wach auf!" Kili bewegte sich ein wenig und setzte sich dann auf. Thorin hatte ihnen schon früh abgewöhnt, beim Aufwachen zu stöhnen oder laut zu gähnen. Er griff nach seinem Bogen. „Was ist los? Ich kann nichts hören, Fili!" „Das ist es ja grade! Es ist nie so still nachts, auch nicht in Wäldern, dass solltest du eigentlich wissen. Nur wenn…" „…etwas im Anmarsch ist!", beendete Kili den Satz. Er legte einen Pfeil ein, während Fili seine Schwerter bereit machte. Leise wie Schatten erhoben sich die Brüder und stellten sich Rücken an Rücken. Die Felsen deckten sie von der einen Seite – dachten sie zumindest! „Kili über dir!" schrie Fili, der durch eine Überlegung im Augenwinkel alarmiert worden war. Ohne nachzudenken wirbelte dieser herum und ließ den Pfeil von der Sehne fliegen, direkt zwischen die kleinen Schweinsaugen eines missgestalteten Orks. Dieser taumelte und fiel vom Felsen. In diesem Moment brach ein Tumult los. Bestimmt 15 Orks stürmten um die Felsen herum und stürzten sich auf die Zwerge. Kilis Bogen sang und mit jedem Pfeil fiel einer der Angreifer. Gestern bei der Prügelei hatte er sich stark zurückgehalten, schließlich hatte niemand ernsthaft zu Schaden kommen sollen, aber nun zeigte sich das gesamte Ausmaß seiner hervorragenden Kriegerausbildung. Und bei Fili war das nicht anders. Seine Schwerter zerteilten die Luft schneller, als man es für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch plötzlich schrie er auf. Ein Dolch war hinter einem Vorsprung hervor geflogen und hatte ihn an der Schulter erwischt. Das eine Schwert landete klappernd auf dem Boden. „Fili!" Sein jüngerer Bruder war außer sich vor Wut, aber als er sah, dass er mit seinem zweiten Schwert noch gut umgehen konnte, besann er sich und schoss zwei weitere Orks ob, die oben aus den Felsen aufgetaucht waren. Bald waren die beiden umringt von Orkleichen. „Lass mich deine Wunde sehen." Der Schwarzhaarige lief zu ihrem Gepäck und suchte nach den Kräutern, die ihre Mutter ihnen für solche Fälle mitgegeben hatte und nahm seinen Wasserschlauch. „Setz dich da hin!" forderte er seinen Bruder auf. „Kili,…", wiedersprach dieser. „Das geht…" „Nein! Jetzt lass mich doch einmal etwas für dich tun! Hier, schmier die Kräuter auf die Wunde. Wobei, warte, ich muss sie erst reinigen!" Fili grinste. Es war so süß wie sein Bruder ihm helfen wollte, also wartete er geduldig, bis dieser die Wunde ausgewaschen hatte und versuchte, dabei möglichst nicht zusammen zu zucken. Dann trug er die Kräuterpaste auf. Als er danach zu seinem Bruder hochblickte, der neben ihm stand, musste er wieder lachen. Er sah ein wenig verloren aus und schien zu überlegen, was er nun tun müsse. „Vielleicht ein Verband?", schlug Fili vor. Kili schien erleichtert. „Ja genau, warte, ich hole die Bandagen." Als die Brüder kurze Zeit später wieder beieinander saßen, ging es dem älteren bereits wieder gut. „Meinst du, die Orks hatten hier in der Nähe ein Versteck?", fragte er. „Vielleicht. Lass uns danach suchen. Aber nur wenn es dir auch wirklich wieder gut geht!" fügte Kili hinzu. „Zur Not kann ich mich ja auf deine starken Schultern stützen!" Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit entdeckten sie einen Trampelpfad, der sie zu einer Felswand führte. Dort fanden sie einen schmalen Spalt durch den sie in eine kleine Höhle gelangten. Vorsichtig, um Wachen, die eventuell zurückgelassen worden waren, frühzeitig zu bemerken, sahen sie sich um. Die Höhle war erstaunlich groß, aber nur spärlich eingerichtet. Kein Feind war zu sehen. In einer Ecke gab es Schlaffelle und Essensvorräte, in einer anderen stapelten sich Kisten und andere Gegenstände, die vermutlich Beute von Überfällen waren. „Lass uns schauen, ob wir etwas Gold finden um unser Reiseportemonnaie aufzustocken oder ein wenig brauchbares Essen und lass uns wieder verschwinden. Ich will mich in diesem Drecksloch nicht eine Minute länger als nötig aufhalten!" Kili rümpfte die Nase. Sie stöberten einige Zeit in den Sachen und fanden zu ihrer Zufriedenheit einige Säckchen mit Goldmünzen. Fili klemmte sich ein bisschen Pökelfleisch und ein kleines Fass Bier unter die Arme, während Kili seinen Köcher mit neuen, offensichtlich sehr hochwertigen Pfeilen füllte und einen weiteren Vorrat in ein Tuch wickelte. Dann kehrten sie zu ihrem Lager zurück, dass sie so vorfanden, wie sie es verlassen hatten. Den Rest der Nacht schliefen sie beide, sie hatten schließlich noch einen langen Weg vor sich.


	5. Garathon

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die beiden Zwerge wie gerädert. Sie hatten die Nacht über beide nicht mehr viel geschlafen und Filis Wunde hatte sich dann doch noch bemerkbar gemacht. Aber es war glücklicherweise ruhig geblieben.

„Fili, wie geht es deinem Arm?" fragte Kili verschlafen. Er war schon ein kleines bisschen stolz darauf, einmal der zu sein, der half. „Ganz ok. Die Salbe hilft wirklich gut, vielleicht könntest du nochmal…" „Na klar." Er sprang auf und wühlte in den Sachen. Kurze Zeit später saß sein Bruder mit frisch verbundenem Arm an einem Baum. „Die Wasserschläuche sind fast leer. Gestern habe ich bei der Orkhöhle eine Quelle gesehen. Ich fülle sie auf." Kili steckte sein Schwert in die Scheide und hängte sich drei der Lederschläuche um. „Pass du auf die Ponys auf und vielleicht kannst du schon ein bisschen zusammenpacken. Aber nur so viel wie dein Arm zulässt!" „Natürlich" Der blonde Zwerg grinste. Er fand es unglaublich süß, wie sich um ihn gekümmert wurde. „Lauf nur los!"

Als Kili sich vorsichtig der Höhle vom vorigen Abend näherte, konnte er nichts Verdächtiges sehen oder hören. Er hatte ein wenig Angst gehabt, dass vielleicht ein paar Orks, die zuvor unterwegs gewesen waren, über Nacht zurückgekehrt sein könnten, aber es sah nicht so aus. Er kniete sich neben das kleine Steinbecken, in das eine klare Quelle sprudelte. Als er es probierte, konnte er nichts Merkwürdiges daran schmecken oder riechen, also begann er, die Wasserbehälter zu füllen. Er hatte den zweiten fast fertig, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sofort sprang er auf und riss das Schwert nach oben – und fand sich in einer Pattsituation wieder. Seine Schwertspitze berührte fast die Brust eines großgewachsenen Mannes, der sein Schwert wiederum an Kilis Kehle gesetzt hatte. Die beiden starrten einander an. Schließlich fuhr der andere den Zwerg an: „Wer bist du und was tust du hier?" Dieser war verdutzt und überrascht, daher antwortete er (so ziemlich) wahrheitsgemäß: „Mein Name ist Kili aus Durins Volk und ich bin mit meinem Bruder auf dem Weg in Richtung Bree, wo wir uns am Grünweg mit Verwandten treffen wollen. Wir sind gestern Abend von Orks angefallen worden, konnten sie aber besiegen. Mein Bruder wurde ein bisschen verletzt, daher treffe ich grade unsere Vorbereitungen für die Weiterreise. Wer seid ihr und was tut ihr hier?" Der Fremde schien überrascht über diese direkte, ehrliche Antwort. „Mein Name ist Garathon von den Dúnedain. Mein Volk schütz die Nordlande nun schon seit Jahrhunderten. Ich habe gehört, dass sich hier in der Gegend Orks niedergelassen haben sollen, die wehrlose Reisende überfallen. Aber wie ich sehe, komme ich wohl zu spät und es sind nicht alle so Wehrlos." Er steckte sein Schwert weg und nahm den noch leeren Schlauch vom Boden. „Lass uns das Wasser auffüllen und dann stellst du mir deinen Bruder vor." Kili grinste und ließ seine Waffe ebenfalls sinken. Er kniete sich neben Garathon und nach kurzer Zeit waren sie fertig und hängten sich die nun prall gefüllten Wasserschläuche über die Schultern. Dann lief der Zwerg voran und führte den Waldläufer zu ihrem Lager. Als er den Fremden bemerkte, sprang Fili überrascht auf, beruhigte sich aber wieder schnell, als er sah, dass Kili diesem anscheinend vertraute. Erwartungsvoll schaute er ihnen entgegen. „Fili, darf ich dir Garathon, den Waldläufer vorstellen? Er war hinter den Orks her, die uns gestern angegriffen haben und hat mich eben bei der Quelle zu Tode erschreckt." Kili lachte. „Und das, Garathon, ist mein großer Bruder Fili." „Dein großer Bruder? Du überragst ihn doch sicher einen Kopf! „Nur fast" mischte Fili sich ein. „Dafür bin ich der Klügere von uns beiden!" Er rempelte Kili freundschaftlich an. „Ihr habt die Orks hier in der Gegend gejagt? Tja, da sind wir euch wohl zuvor gekommen. Wenigstens können sie nun keine arglosen Reisenden mehr überfallen." „Das stimmt. Auch wenn ihr zwei mir nicht grade arglos vorkommt. Kili meinte, ihr seid auf dem Weg nach Bree?" Die Brüder tauschten einen Blick. Bree war ja nicht ihr wirkliches Ziel, aber sie wussten, dass ihr Onkel es nicht gutheißen würde, sollten sie einem Wildfremden von ihrer Reise berichten. Und der Ort lag ja zumindest in ihrer Richtung. „Genau. Wir wollen uns dort mit ein paar Verwandten treffen. Daher stehen wir auch ein wenig unter Zeitdruck. Wir wollen sie bereits in wenigen Tagen treffen und haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns. Habt ihr ein Pferd? Ihr könntet uns ein Stück begleiten. Ein wenig Abwechslung würde uns sicher allen gut tun. Außerdem habe ich schon viel von den Dúnedain gehört und würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr ein wenig von eurer Sippe erzählen würdet. Aber nur, wenn es euch passt. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr nun tun werdet, wo eure Aufgabe getan ist." „Ich habe tatsächlich mein Pferd etwas östlich von hier im Wald angebunden. So lang meine Beine auch sind, ich lege zu große Strecken zurück, um mich auf meine Füße zu verlassen. Und zumindest bis zum südlichen Ende der Emyn Uial (elbisch für Abendrotberge) kann ich euch begleiten. Dort gibt es einen versteckten Ort, der von Waldläufern häufig genutzt wird. Ihr könntet dort mit mir nächtigen und dann am nächsten Tag weiter ins Auenland reiten." Er blickte die Zwerge abwartend an. „Aber am besten hole ich erst mein Pferd und ihr packt euer Zeug und besprecht ob ihr dem alten Fremden überhaupt so weit vertrauen könnt." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Mal langsam" lachte Kili. „Ich bin vermutlich immer noch älter als ihr! Auch wenn ich nicht so aussehe." „Ich bin Anfang 60." „Ha 77!" lachte der Zwerg. „Aber von der Entwicklung her seid ihr auf jeden Fall älter!" Der Mensch lachte und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Sobald er außer Hörweite war, fragte Fili: „Sag mal, wo hast du den denn aufgegabelt?" „An der Quelle, wie gesagt. Wir haben uns gegenseitig mit Schwertern bedroht und dann angefangen zu plaudern", grinste Kili. „Ich würde den Tag über mit ihm reiten. Ist mal was anderes und mich würde interessieren, was er so zu erzählen hat." „Ja ich habe auch nichts dagegen. Mutter hat früher ja öfter von den Westmenschen erzählt und ich fände es interessant zu erfahren, was an den Sagen so dran ist. Heute Abend können wir ja noch überlegen, wo wir dann schlafen." Die Brüder packten ihr Zeug zusammen und der Blonde kontrollierte nochmal seine Wunde. Als Garathon auf einem großen Braunen auf der Lichtung auftauchte, befestigten sie grade die letzten Stücke und stiegen auf. „Ihr werdet ein wenig Rücksicht auf uns nehmen müssen, unsere Ponys sind leider etwas langsamer als ihr. Wollt ihr uns ein wenig von euch erzählen?" „Wenn ihr wollt. Also ich bin einer der Dúandan und Nachkomme Isildurs. Wir schützen die Nordlande schon seit Jahren. Ich habe mit meiner Familie lange mit Arathorn zusammengelebt, Isildurs Erben." „Isildur?" warf Kili ein. „Hat er nicht den dunklen Herrscher besiegt?" „Genau. Die Geschichte ist den Zwergen bekannt?" „Wir mögen zwar damals nicht mit im Bündnis gekämpft haben, aber wir sind ebenfalls Bewohner Mittelerdes und wissen es zu schätzen, wenn man unsere Welt rettet." Garathon lachte. „Ich habe eine Weile an Arathorns Seite gekämpft und als er vor wenigen Jahren fiel, brachte ich seinen Sohn nach Bruchtal, zu den Elben. Seitdem ziehe ich größtenteils allein umher, abgesehen von unseren Stammestreffen, und schaue wo meine Hilfe benötigt wird. In Bree war ich auch schon mehrfach. Wenn ihr dort seid, müsst ihr auf jeden Fall Herrn Butterblume _(ich meine damit den Vater oder sogar Großvater von Gerstenmann Butterblume im Herrn der Ringe) _Grüße von mir ausrichten. Er ist der Wirt des Gasthauses „Zum tänzelnden Pony" und ein herzensguter Mensch." „Das werden wir tun", sagte Fili und bereute dabei fast, dass er diesen Menschen vermutlich nie zu Gesicht kriegen würde, schließlich war Bree nicht ihr Ziel.

So ritten sie bis zum Abend weiter, erzählten sich Geschichten über Menschen und Zwerge und hatten viel Spaß. Die Zwerge erfuhren viel über die Geschichte Mittelerdes, die Waldläufer und über das beschauliche Auenland, in das ihre Reise sie führen sollte. Im Gegenzug berichteten sie Garathon, wie es ihrem Volk in den Ered Luin erging, erzählten alte Zwergensagen und erklärten ihm sogar etwas über den Bergbau. Während einer kleinen Rast am Mittag wechselten sie Filis Verband und es zeigte sich, dass der Waldläufer sich auch in der Heilkunde auskannte. Die Brüder hatten beschlossen ihm zu vertrauen und wollten daher auch noch die Nacht mit ihm verbringen.

Als es dämmerte, führte er sie näher an die Berge heran und in einem kleinen Wäldchen stießen sie schließlich auf eine Felswand. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie an eine schmale Spalte, die sie in ein kleines verstecktes Tal führte, dass bereits in völliger Dunkelheit lag. Doch die geübten Hände der Zwerge entfachten schnell ein kleines Feuer, in dessen Schein sie eine kleine Lichtung erkennen konnten. Sie bereiteten ein kleines Mahl und saßen danach noch schweigend am Feuer. Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Summen, das sich langsam zu einem Lied steigerte. Als sie genauer hinhörten, erkannten sie, dass es sich um eine fremde Sprache handelte. Kili runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das elbisch?", fragte er ihren neuen Freund. „Ja. Es ist die Geschichte von Beren, einem sterblichen Menschen, der sich in die Elbin Lúthien Tinúviel verliebt. Sie ist sehr traurig, aber auch unheimlich schön und eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten.", antwortete dieser. „Nun, es klingt zumindest typisch für dieses Volk." Kili hatte plötzlich keine Lust mehr am Feuer zu sitzen und rollte sich ein paar Meter weiter in seine Decke. Nach kurzer Zeit hörten die zwei verbliebenen ein leises Schnarchen. „Was ist los? Habe ich ihn verärgert?" Garathon sah verwirrt aus. Fili zuckte die Schultern. „Na ja, wir mögen die Elben wie gesagt nicht sonderlich. Ich nehme an, er ist einfach müde und daher ein wenig grummelig. Nehmt es euch nicht zu Herzen. Aber auch ich werde mich so langsam hinlegen. Letzte Nacht war nicht grade erholsam und ich brauche den Schlaf, bevor uns mit unseren Verwandten treffen. Müssen wir Wachen einteilen?" „Nein, hier ist es ruhig und die Lichtung liegt sehr versteckt. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe. Gute Nacht!" Der Waldläufer lächelte Fili zu. Dieser legte sich zu seinem Bruder und schlief ebenfalls sehr schnell ein. Die Wunde hatte ihm wohl doch etwas zu schaffen gemacht. Garathon dagegen saß noch eine Weile am Feuer, aber er sang nicht mehr. Es war wohl war, was man über Zwerge sagte: Sie waren ungeheuer Stur, besonders wenn es um Freund- oder Feindschaften ging.


	6. Das Auenland

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die Brüder erst recht spät. Die letzten Tage waren wohl doch anstrengender gewesen als gedacht. Zuerst ärgerten sie sich über die Verzögerung, aber Garathon zeigte ihnen auf ihrer Karte, wo sie sich befanden und Kili stellte erfreut fest, dass sie nur noch etwa acht Wegstunden bis zu ihrem Ziel vor sich hatten. Über den Vorfall vom vorigen Abend redeten sie nicht mehr. Nach einem eher knappen Frühstück verabschiedeten sie sich von ihrem neuen Freund, suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und ritten los. Beide bedauerten es, nicht mehr Zeit mit dem Waldläufer verbringen zu können, er war wirklich eine interessante Person, aber dieser hatte beschlossen, auf der Lichtung auf einen Verwandten zu warten, der ebenfalls in der Gegend unterwegs war.

Sie waren nun schon eine Weile stumm weitergeritten und hatten das Wäldchen mit der versteckten Lichtung weit hinter sich gelassen, als Fili sich umwandte. "Was würdest du tun, wenn du drei Wünsche frei hättest, Kili?" Dieser hob überrascht den Kopf, er war völlig in Gedanken verloren gewesen. "Mit drei Wünschen? Ich weiß nicht. Und wenn schon, es ist schon höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass so etwas passiert. Da mache ich mir lieber gar keine Gedanken drüber." "Ach komm schon. Rein theoretisch!" "Nein. Ich hasse es, mir über unlogische Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Was ist mit dir? Du scheinst dir ja was überlegt zu haben, sonst würdest du nicht fragen." Tatsächlich war das der Fall und Fili hatte nun schon öfter darüber nachgedacht. Daher zögerte er nicht lange mit der Antwort. "Du hast recht. Ich habe neulich bei der Arbeit gehört wie der Besitzer der Schmiede seinen Kindern die Geschichte mit der guten Fee erzählt hat. Weißt du, die, die Mutter uns früher auch gern erzählt hat. Aber ich glaube du konntest sie noch nie richtig leiden." „Nein, wie gesagt, das ist mir zu unlogisch. Aber erzähl, zu was für einem Schluss bist du gekommen?" Kili hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch in irgendeiner Weise wichtig war und wollte ihn nicht verärgern.

„Nun ja, ich glaube mein größter Wunsch wäre, unseren Vater kennen zu lernen. Ich meine, so richtig", sagte Fili, als er sah, dass Kili etwas einwerfen wollte. „Ich weiß, du hast ihn sogar nie gesehen, aber weißt du, ich war nicht einmal ganz fünf, als er gestorben ist. Ich kann ich sogar kaum noch an sein Gesicht erinnern", fügte er traurig hinzu. „Ich weiß nur noch, wie er mir immer Geschichten erzählt hat, was wir einmal zusammen unternehmen könnten, wenn ich größer sein würde, wie er mir das Kämpfen beibringen wollte und ich mich riesig darauf gefreut habe und wie er mich und Mutter immer angeschaut hat, als wären wir das allerwichtigste auf der Welt, als würde er für uns nach ans Ende der Welt marschieren und dafür ein riesiges Zwergenheer zusammenstellen, nur um uns zu retten. Ich glaube, er hat Mutter wirklich geliebt. Und sie ihn auch. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, als sie kamen um uns von seinem Tod zu berichten. Ich glaube es war Balin, der an unsere Tür klopfte. Ich bekam von dem Gespräch nichts mit, aber als sie in mein Zimmer kam, sah sie todunglücklich aus. Sie schickte mich zu einem Freund, dessen Mutter sie gut kannte und wollte mir erst nicht sagen was los war. Ich glaube, sie musste erst selbst damit fertig werden. Aber als sie mich dort abends wieder abholte, sah nicht besser aus. Ich glaube ich ahnte schon, dass etwas wirklich schlimmes passiert sein musste, denn ich wollte nichts essen und ging sofort ins Bett. Ich kann mich noch so genau an diesen Tag erinnern, obwohl das jetzt schon so lange her ist… Es ist als hätte er sich in meine Netzhaut eingebrannt.

Ich war schon im Bett, als sie es mit erzählte. Sie setzte sich zu mir und ich wartete darauf, dass sie mir wie sonst noch etwas vorlas oder erzählte. Stattdessen sagte sie mir, dass unser Vater gestorben sei. Sie wusste nichts genaueres, nur dass er bei der Orkjagd tödlich verletzt worden war. Ich habe die ganze Nacht geweint und kein Auge zugetan. Erst wollte ich es nicht glauben, dann war ich wütend auf ihn, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde und dann einfach nur noch traurig. Am nächsten Tag erfuhr sie, dass sie mit dir schwanger war. Ich war zuerst ziemlich wütend auf dich, weil sie sofort wieder weinte und ich dachte es wäre deine Schuld." Kili saß still auf seinem Pony. Noch nie hatte Fili ihm von diesem Tag berichtet. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, aber Fili würde auch nichts von ihm erwarten. Schließlich schluckte er. „Was würdest du mit dem zweiten Wunsch machen?" Fili wusste, dass das Kili grade sehr mitgenommen hatte. Aber er war ihm auch dankbar, dass dieser ihm so ruhig zugehört hatte. Er hatte diese Geschichte noch nie jemandem erzählt. „Der zweite Wunsch? Ich würde den Erebor gerne einmal in seiner vollen Pracht erleben. Nicht nur Geschichten von ihm hören oder alte Bilder sehen. Ich möchte durch die Gänge laufen, den Thronsaal erkunden und seine riesigen Schatzkammern sehen. Weißt du noch wie Thorin uns das erste Mal von unserem Königreich erzählt hat? Du wolltest ihm gar nicht glauben, dass er der König war und dachtest, er würde uns auf den Arm nehmen. Dann ist Thorin wütend geworden, weil du ihn gefragt hast warum er dann nicht in einer Burg wohnt und du wusstest nicht was du falsch gemacht hast und bist heulend zu Mutter gelaufen. Als du Onkel das nächste Mal nach dem Erebor gefragt hast, wollte er erst nichts dazu sagen. Ich glaube das hat ihn damals ganz schön getroffen." Kili musste lachen. „Wirklich? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern. Onkel muss wirklich unglaublich wütend gewesen sein!" „Ja auf jeden Fall! Aber irgendwann hast du es ihm ja dann abgenommen. Na ja, vielleicht erleben wir den Erebor ja bald. Auch wenn ich nicht wissen will, was der Drache alles kaputt gemacht hat! Aber wir werden das schon wieder aufbauen!" Die beiden Brüder lachten. Verflogen war die Traurigkeit von vorher. „Auf jeden Fall! Aber das waren erst zwei Wünsche. Was ist der dritte?" Da wurde Fili rot. „Na ja", druckste er herum „Du weißt ja, wir Zwerge, es heißt ja, … ähm… dass wir uns nur einmal verlieben… Also so richtig. Weißt du… ich würde diese Zwergin wirklich gerne kennenlernen. Ich will ja nicht alleine König sein." Sein Bruder musste lachen. Wie süß! Aber im gleichen Moment wurde er ein bisschen traurig. Wenn Fili heiraten und eine Familie gründen würde, würde er seinen Bruder verlieren. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen. Sie waren doch Partner, konnten sich immer aufeinander verlassen! Sollte sich das etwa eines Tages ändern? „… weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich nie heiraten, aber wenn ich SIE finden würde… Sag mal Bruder, hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?" „Was? Jaa natürlich! Ähm, das wäre echt super!" Nun war es an Fili zu lachen. „Jetzt schau nicht so. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie uns von jetzt auf gleich über den Weg läuft und ich mit ihr verschwinde Brüderchen. Und glaub mir, ich merke es, wenn deine Gedanken abschweifen. Und du hättest eben mal deinen Blick sehen sollen!" Kili wurde rot. „Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe!" Aber jetzt musste auch er wieder lachen. „Schau mal, dort vorne ist die große Straße. Und es ist erst kurz vor Mittag. Ich wette, wir werden heute Abend mit die ersten sein!" Tatsächlich hatte sich die Landschaft während ihrer Unterhaltung langsam gewandelt. Die Berge zu ihrer Linken waren sanften grünen Hügeln gewichen und rechts sah man jetzt immer öfter Felder, die von kleinen Leuten mit lockigen Haaren bestellt wurden. Als sie die Hügel genauer betrachteten, entdeckten sie runde Fenster und Türen. Die Brüder schauten sich neugierig um. Eine Gegend wie diese hatten sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Alles wirkte so friedlich, als ob die Bewohner noch nie etwas Schlimmeres als den Streit zwischen Nachbarn mitbekommen hätten. Sie kamen sich merkwürdig fehl am Platz vor, mit ihren Waffen und Rüstungen. Tatsächlich wurden sie auch misstrauisch betrachtet, einige Kinder zeigten auf ihre Schwerter, als hätten sie noch nie zuvor welche gesehen. Fili lachte auf. Er konnte sich dieses Land nicht im Regen vorstellen. Heute war wieder ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne schien und es wehte ein leichtes Lüftchen. „Was ein hübsches Stück Land", wandte er sich an Kili. Dieser schien sich ebenso über den Anblick zu freuen. „Ja es wirkt alles so… friedlich. Aber ich frage mich, wo hier ein Meisterdieb leben will. Und wo er sich üben will. Diese Leute sehen nicht so aus, als ob sie jemandem auch nur ein Haar krümmen könnten. Sie scheinen ein wenig seltsam zu sein. Diese kleinen Höhlen in den Hügeln mögen ja ganz putzig sein, aber da kann man doch nicht drin wohnen!?" „Naja, es scheint ihnen ja ganz gut zu gehen. Allerdings frage ich mich auch, was sie machen würden, sollten sie einmal überfallen werden. Aber Gandalf wird schon wissen, was er tut."

So ritten sie weiter, kamen an noch mehr der merkwürdigen Ortschaften vorbei, wurden mit skeptischen Blicken bedacht und kamen schließlich in der Dämmerung an ein Wirtshaus, vor dem ein Schild mit einem grünen Drachen hing. „Hier, das muss die Schenke sein, von der Onkel gesprochen hat. Warte du hier draußen, ich frage drinnen, ob eine Nachricht für uns bereit liegt." Fili sprang vom Pony und übergab Kili die Zügel. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder nach draußen. „Wir sollen die Ponys im Stall lassen und dann oben beim letzten Haus des Weges anklopfen. Wir werden von einem Mister Beuteler erwartet." „Na da bin ich ja jetzt mal gespannt", murmelte Kili, während er seinem Bruder in den Hof folgte, wo sie den Ponys einem merkwürdig kleinen Mann übergaben. Dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg und folgten einem schmalen, aber gut gepflegten Weg bis zu einem kleinen Gartentor. Sie drückten es auf und liefen einen kurzen Steinweg bis zu einer runden grünen Tür, vor der Kili erwartungsvoll stehen blieb, während Fili nach einer Klingel suchte. Sie hörten es im Haus/Hügel schellen und kurz darauf eilten kurze Schritte zur Tür, begleitet von einem schimpfenden Stimmchen. Als sich die Tür öffnete, standen sie einem kleinen Mann mit Locken und verwirrtem Blick gegenüber. Sie mussten beide ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Fili" „Und Kili", sagten die beiden. „Zu euren Diensten!" Sie verbeugten sich höflich. „Ihr müsst Herr Beuteler sein!", meinte Kili höflich und dann drückten sie sich an ihrem verdutzten Gastgeber vorbei in die Wohnung.

So, das war es dann mit dieser Fanfic :) Ein bisschen traurig bin ich ja schon, ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine Geschichte von mir wirklich abschließe ^^  
Ich möchte mich hier nochmal bei meinen fleißigen Lesern bedanken, von denen ich, als ich hier angefangen habe hochzuladen, nie gedacht hätte, dass es sie geben würde ;) Ich hatte wirklich Spaß mit der Reise und hoffe, dass es dem einen oder anderen vielleicht ähnlich geht.  
Auch an zukünftige Leser: Kommentiert, kommentiert, kommentiert! Das ist das beste Gefühl überhaupt, wenn ich sehe, dass ich neue Kommis bekommen habe!  
Also: Vielen Dank für das Interesse an meiner Geschichte! Ich bin schon an der nächsten dran ;)


End file.
